


watching

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-16-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-07

amie leans back against the bars of the balcony, sipping his sangria as he watches Ioan flick away the ashes from his fag. He’s sitting on the lone lounge chair, his feet tucked up against him and his arms wrapped around his knees. He’s ridiculously long and gangly, still not quite yet grown into his limbs. He’s a newborn colt, struggling to stand without falling on his arse, his huge doe eyes and long lashes doing little to belie the comparison.

“So, what d’you think?” Ioan reaches down with one hand and turns the page of the script, running his fingers over the words. “Play it like that then?”

“Mmm.” Jamie’s not really been listening, just watching, memorizing. He’s done a stint with kissing blokes in his college film and once that night at the club when he made the mistake of letting his best mate order the drinks. Another reason to chalk up against dancing in general and at clubs in particular. He’s not been particularly fond of the practise, to be honest, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s been standing here for nearly a half hour doing little more than watching Ioan’s lips curve around his fag and blow smoke into the warm spring air.

“That’s not actually an answer of any sort, Bamber.”

Jamie blinks and looks at Ioan for a moment. “Pardon?”

“Mmm. Not actually an answer. I mean, a yes or no question usually rather results in a yes or a no. Mmm rather sort of falls somewhere that’s not either of those in any degree at all.”

“What was the question again exactly?”

“What was the question?” Ioan’s smile grows exponentially, though Jamie has a sneaking suspicion it’s not a particularly humorous smile so much as one that is going to get him into a bit of trouble. “I’ve been prattling on for a half a bloody hour and you’ve the audacity to ask me what the hell I’ve been talking about?”

“I didn’t ask you that. I asked you to repeat the question.”

“Should I play it like that then?”

Right. Fucked then. “Like what?”

“You wanker.” Ioan laughs and there is humor in that and Jamie smiles in return, relief he’s not sure he wants to explain flooding through him. “What the fuck have you been doing whilst I’ve been chattering on to myself then?”

“Watching.” He doesn’t expect the answer any more than Ioan does, as he’d no intention of actually offering one. 

Ioan looks at him, his eyes dark and shadowed from the fall of the light. “Watching what?”

Licking his lips, Jamie shrugs slightly. “You.”

“Me?” Ioan imitates him, his tongue sweeping over his own lips slowly. Jamie watches intently, liking the movement even more than the way Ioan’s mouth fits around the fag. “Why?”

“Want to kiss you.” Jamie takes a swig of his wine, emptying the glass in one long swallow. He’s not sure who’s in control of his vocal cords, as it’s certainly not anything even remotely like his brain. 

Ioan looks at him for a moment then straightens, the motion like an unfolding, a careful proposition of balance and grace. He stands and walks the few steps over to Jamie and smiles, eyes still just as dark. His breath is warm against Jamie’s lips, his smile more than promising. “Then do it.”


End file.
